


AU One-Shots

by images_words



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), MacGyver (TV 2016), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Supernatural, The Magicians (TV), The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Autistic Angus MacGyver (MacGyver TV 2016), Bucky Barnes Has PTSD, Bucky Barnes Was Drafted, Clint Barton & Matt Murdock Friendship, Dad Friend Frank Castle, Deaf Clint Barton, F/F, F/M, Human Disaster Matt Murdock, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Intersex Loki (Marvel), Klaus Hargreeves Has PTSD, Klaus and his ghosts, M/M, Matt Murdock Has Epilepsy, Miscarriage, Multi, Non-binary Loki, Past Rape/Non-con, Russian Bucky Barnes, Songfic, Telepath John Constantine, buckitty
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-04
Updated: 2019-04-03
Packaged: 2020-01-04 13:24:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18344555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/images_words/pseuds/images_words
Summary: Just some one-shots to go with a crossover AU I have with bumble-bitch-sanders on TumblrAlso Clintasha and Peter/MJ are the ONLY straight couples I'm not even kiddingNot in chronological order, just posted in whatever order I get them written





	AU One-Shots

**Author's Note:**

> For the Russian, I'm using Google translate, so it might be wrong,,, oops.

"Nat, it... it doesn't make sense. Why would he just... run off like that?"  
Natasha sighed. "Steve... the Winter Soldier... _this_ Winter Soldier, at least... he's been around since the late 40s."  
"What do you mean, _this_ Winter Soldier? There's more of them?"  
"Yeah. The one you've been fighting was the first one. They're... genetically engineered super-soldiers, like you. But unlike you... they're brainwashed. I think that what you witnessed was one of them breaking free. You met the man inside."  
"And he's from the 40s."  
Nat nodded. "Some think he may have even served in WWII."  
Steve sighed. "What does that mean?"  
"It means he's out there right now, alone and afraid, in a world that terrifies him. It means... it means we have to find him before they do."  
"...okay."

***

It took them only two hours to find him, hiding down an alley in Brooklyn. He was shaking, curled in on himself. Steve sighed, crouching in front of him.  
"Hi."  
The Soldier's tail twitched. Tail? He had a tail? Steve noticed, for the first time, that he also had catlike ears, both them and the tail matching the dark brown of his hair.   
"...who... you?"  
"My name is Steve Rogers, I'm here to help," Steve said, smiling reassuringly. Something about this brainwashed cat-man made Steve want to protect him, to hold him, to keep him safe. "I'm not gonna hurt you, I promise."  
"Don't... understand," the Soldier murmured, and Steve noticed a faint Russian accent.  
"Nat! C'mere."  
Natasha quickly joined Steve. "Yeah?"  
"He's Russian. Can you talk to him? I don't think he speaks much English."  
She nodded, then turned to the Soldier. "Меня зовут Наташа. Это Стив. Мы здесь, чтобы помочь."  
The Soldier looked up at her, and something about those blue eyes was strangely familiar to Steve. "Вы можете защитить меня от них?"  
Nat nodded. "Они больше не сделают тебе больно."  
"Твой друг ... я его знаю."  
She looked over at Steve. "He says he knows you."  
"Yeah... yeah, I think I know him too. See if you can get him to take the mask off."  
She turned back tho the Soldier. "Вы можете снять маску?"  
He nodded, reaching up slowly to take it off. Steve gasped.  
"You..."  
The Soldier - Bucky - smiled sadly. "До конца очереди, Стиви?"  
Nat looked confused, but she translated without asking what it meant. Steve, however, understood completely.  
"Tell him... tell him yes. To the end of the line. And... his name... his name is Bucky."


End file.
